mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Savoir Fare
Nikita Prozorovsky (Russian, S1E3) Oleg Virozub (Russian, S5E9) |headercolor = #F1EDCA |headerfontcolor = #424576}} Savoir Fare, or Horte Cuisine, is a male Earth pony waiter with a pale cream coat, a two-tone blue mane and tail, brown eyes, and a cutie mark of a serving dish with a silver cover. He is not named in the show, being called simply "Waiter" in the credits of the season five episode Slice of Life, but he is named in merchandise and other media.__TOC__ Design and development Savoir Fare shares his mane style, eye color, cutie mark, mustache, and accessory design with "Hors D'oeuvre". Savoir Fare's name is a combination of the terms savoir-faire and fare. In response to the request "pls explain how @cappergeneral and @FinalDraftEFN 's OCs made it into the show (referenced)" regarding an Inspiration Manifestation screenshot showing "Mint Flower", Savoir Fare, and S04E19 Unnamed Earth Colt #4, Jim Miller stated, "Those weren't designed to look like anyone's ocs. It's purely coincidence." Depiction in the series .]] Savoir Fare first appears in The Ticket Master as a waiter at the cafe where Twilight Sparkle and Spike eat while Twilight decides whom to give the extra Grand Galloping Gala ticket. He takes Twilight and Spike's orders and looks condescendingly at Spike when he asks for rubies. This is Savoir Fare's first speaking role in the series thus far. He later appears as a unicorn in Applejack's flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles; he serves trays of food at Aunt and Uncle Orange's dinner party in Manehattan. Savoir Fare appears much later in MMMystery on the Friendship Express, mixing drinks in "Con Mane"'s train car during one of Pinkie Pie's stories. In Magical Mystery Cure, he appears at the cafe again during Morning in Ponyville, briefly dancing on a cafe table. .]] In Pinkie Pride, Savoir Fare appears at the cafe yet again during Diamond Tiara's verse in Pinkie the Party Planner. The unicorn version of him appears again in Trade Ya! In Inspiration Manifestation, he is switched in with S04E13 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1 by Rarity's magic. This is Savoir Fare's only appearance without a mustache. In Equestria Games, he is seen partially blurred in the stadium crowd. In Slice of Life, Savoir Fare complains to Derpy about not receiving his invitation to Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda's wedding. He also appears at the wedding proper. In Amending Fences, Savoir Fare appears as a unicorn serving "Ponet" at a Canterlot cafe. In season seven, Savoir Fare appears in Fame and Misfortune serving two ponies having brunch at the cafe. Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions IDW comics Savoir Fare appears on page 3. My Little Pony (mobile game) Savoir Fare is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game. His in-game description states, "Savoir Fare is a fancy pony who serves up the best dishes in town and is always deserving of a generous tip." Magazines In [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony magazine]] issue 62, a pairs game refers to Savoir Fare by the fan-given name "Horte Cuisine". Merchandise Savoir Fare appears on the Comic-Con 2011 poster. In Enterplay's collectible card game, Savoir Fare is named on his card α #72 R, which gives him the description "After Spike's repeated attempts to order gems, Savoir's restaurant now offers Ruby Tuesdays." Quotes Gallery See also * * References Category:Background characters Category:Fan-named characters